writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex's Poetry
I Am Not A Fucking Poet I am not a fucking poet, How dare you insult me so! I am not like William Shakespeare, Burns, Byron, Shelly or Poe! I know nothing of rhyme or meter, I can not use a simile; My words are like chaos, Always lacking metonymy. I can not write a couplet, Not haiku, ode or song. I am in no way a poet. And you my friend are wrong. ---- Through the shadows Through oily shadows she stalks her prey, A tender human, noble, but small. The rhythms of the chase always enthrall, Catching his scent, she began to sway. Brushing the raven hair from her face, Her eyes glowed bright, in darkness, she'll seek, The curious male, fragile and meek. Feeling his soul, she started the chase. Long tattered coat trailing behind her, Leaping over roofs, both car and truck, Just missed by a bus she shouted ‘Shmuck!’ Through the rain she raced on as a blur. The target ran with hat pulled down low, Desperate to escape the bad weather. Unaware of the girl in leather, He headed to the subway below. In underground tunnel, dark and cold, Jumped by a rough thug, swinging a knife. Blade slashing close, he begged for his life. Then she arrived, a sight to behold. Tangles of hair hung over her face, A half smoked cigar between her lips, Black tattoos marked the hands on her hips, Her smile wild at the end of her chase. Moving like lightening, she grabbed the blade. The confused thug was slammed to the floor, Crawling away, unwilling for more. She looked at her prey, small and afraid. Grabbing his waist she pulled him near. She sensed his soul, stronger than before, His chase was a worthy endeavour. Pressed against him, her lips to his ear. “You have potential, do not waste it” She growled before giving him a kiss. Feeling his strength she was filled by bliss, Groping his back as he did his bit. A burning instinct did overwhelm, As fire raced in the dark, dirty gloom, Their bodies entwine, passion consume, Lifting them high to that blessed realm. Their senses eclipsed and heart beats slowed, Puzzled he studied his rescuer. Torn leather coat, sweat dripping off her, Smiling wildly at him, her eyes glowed. Hand in hand they walked up to the street. With rain gone the setting sun shone bright. Releasing his arm she said good night, Turning away her mission complete. “Who are you?”, “I’m just an angel, Jack.” She shrugged and the dark coat fell away, A glimpse of her wings, silky and grey, Into the shadows she faded back. ---- Out of Darkness Darkness filled my spirit, Plunged into deepest night. Hidden from life’s pure joy, Unable to take flight. In this place I found you, A swirl of blissful mist. I was drawn to your glow, And that which I had missed In you I’ve found contentment, I could not ask for more. I have just completed, Resident Evil Four. ---- Internal Noise The subtle beauty of this world, Is beyond my understanding. To unravel all the chaos, Has always been too demanding. I can see the many layers, And how they intertwine. But I could not tell you why, Darkness and light entwine. Our own conflicting nature, Makes reality seem insane. Those claiming to be good, Can spread suffering and pain. Life is chaotic and ever changing, We cannot hope to understand. Those who try to mould it, Can’t achieve what they have planned. The interweaving concepts, And unrelenting noise Clatter together in my mind, As my hope is destroyed. ---- Return...